


[Script Offer][FF4M] Your Wife's Secret Life of Espionage (RE-WRITE)

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, FF4M, Fdom, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Kidnapping][Wife Dominated by Rival Agent][Rape][Listener Forced to Watch][Strap-on Facefucking][Degradation][Double Dildo Penetration][Begging][Orgasm Denial]
Kudos: 8





	[Script Offer][FF4M] Your Wife's Secret Life of Espionage (RE-WRITE)

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a number of sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! Unfortunately I wasn't able to find suitable sounds for footsteps approaching or leaving, but maybe you'll have better luck! All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RWulS9lOHxHSbBMZBQ0nGHtkYAlw0SzI/view?usp=sharing

Synopsis: Your wife once told you that she works as a "government analyst", and you thought nothing of it. Sometimes she comes home from work late, and "extended business trips" happen regularly, but you've never had any reason to mistrust her. All it took was a bag over your head and a rear naked choke to change that forever...

Speaker Tones/Personalities: One speaker is playing the role of the listener's wife, while the other assumes the role of a rival agent. The wife is assertive and calculating, but also warm and protective towards those she cares about. The rival agent is venomous, arrogant, and loves getting inside the heads of her victims. She's very envious of the wife, and has been trying to undermine her work for years.

NOTE: A handful of government agencies are mentioned briefly in this script. Respectively, MI5, BND, FSB, and Mossad are British, German, Russian, and Israeli intelligence agencies.

[setting is a warehouse at an undisclosed location, early in the morning]

WIFE: [to yourself] Ugh...how long was I out for? Couldn't have been more than a few hours.

Wait a minute...why is there a bag covering my head? And I...[grunt]...can't move my arms...they must be tied down to something!

[grunt] My legs are tied, too!? Damn it! Whoever attacked me knew what they doing...

[deep breath] Alright, stay calm. You're trained for this. Best agent in the world, right?

Yeah, damn right you are! Now, think...who could be responsible for this?

MI5? BND? FSB? Mossad? No, that doesn't make sense...I'm on good terms with all of them! This couldn't have been state-sanctioned.

Must be someone acting alone...someone with the balls to ambush me in my own home! But who?

[short pause] Maybe it was...no...it couldn't be HER! No way she would be smart enough to---

[SFX of warehouse door opening]

Someone's coming!

[SFX of footsteps approaching]

RIVAL: Put him in that chair! [short pause] Yeah, the one opposite hers.

WIFE: [to yourself] That voice! Holy shit, it WAS her! That's just fucking great...

RIVAL: [short pause] Alright, now tie his his arms and legs. He may not look like much, but you can never be too careful.

[longer pause]

RIVAL: Yeah, those knots look sturdy enough; he won't be going anywhere. Now go keep watch outside; I need to be alone with these two.

[SFX of footsteps leaving]

And now, we have some privacy...[giggle]...let's get this bag off your head.

[short pause]

WIFE: Whew...finally. Staring at the inside of a bag gets old after a while.

But compared to your ugly face? Hmmm...I think I prefer the bag.

RIVAL: [SFX of face slap] Shut up! Always such a snarky bitch...

WIFE: Is that the best you've got? A four year-old could hit harder than you.

RIVAL: You're talking a lot of shit for someone who's tied to a chair!

WIFE: For now...just wait until I get free.

RIVAL: I'll be waiting a long time, for you AND your friend over there.

WIFE: Who is that guy, anyway? Some loose end you forgot to get rid of? You always were bad with those...

RIVAL: I believe you two know each other. Quite well, in fact...

WIFE: Hey...the socks he's wearing look familiar...my husband has a pair just like them!

You fucking snake...take the bag off his head! NOW!

RIVAL: [laugh] As you wish...

[short pause]

WIFE: Oh my God...baby, are you all right?

RIVAL: It's kinda hard for him to speak when his mouth is gagged...

WIFE: Shut up, I can see that! This is a new low, even for YOU! My husband's got nothing to do with our line of work, and you know it!

RIVAL: On the contrary, I think he has EVERYTHING to do with it.

WIFE: Bullshit...why you don't just untie me, so we can settle things once and for all?

RIVAL: What, you think you'll get lucky like you did in Copenhagen?

WIFE: Breaking your arm in three places wasn't "luck"...how's it feeling, by the way?

RIVAL: Just fine, fuck you very much! Felt even better when I wrapped it around your throat this morning!

WIFE: Of course you had to sneak up on me...cowards like you NEVER fight fair!

RIVAL: Speaking of which, did you ever tell your hubby WHY you went to Denmark?

WIFE: What!? Well, I...

RIVAL: You hid it from him, didn't you? I thought spouses were supposed to trust each other, and share everything...

Look at him! He's been sitting there, not knowing what we're talking about...because he doesn't know about YOU.

WIFE: Look, I have no idea what she's---

RIVAL: Oh, for fuck's sake! Stop lying to the poor man! And you call ME a coward...

Go ahead, tell him who you really are. Or I'll do it for you.

WIFE: [sigh] Fine. Baby, remember when I said I was an analyst for the government?

That was a lie. I'm more of a...field agent.

RIVAL: A shitty field agent.

WIFE: In your dreams, bitch! I got top marks at my academy, fluency in 12 languages, countless high-risk missions under my belt...I'm the best there is.

But you already knew that, didn't you? My sources say that you're ALWAYS looking for more intel on me.

I wonder: is it because you like to be thorough, or because you've got an inferiority complex?

RIVAL: Shut up.

WIFE: You know, honey, Little Miss Viper here USED to do wetwork for the U.S., but she left...

...Oh, I'm sorry. DEFECTED.

RIVAL: Shut your fucking mouth!

WIFE: She defected to a foreign power, all because they waved some shiny cash in her face. 

Unless I'm mistaken, that makes you a traitor AND a whore.

RIVAL: That's it! I've had enough of you!

WIFE: [giggle] What are you gonna do? You idolize me WAY too much to kill me.

You WON'T hurt my husband, because you know better! So what else is there?

RIVAL: Oh, you'll see! Wait right there.

[SFX of footsteps leaving]

WIFE: Yeah, that's right! Walk away...it's a shame she'll be back...

Honey, I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean any harm, I was only trying to protect you.

But today's not ALL bad! Someone else finally gets to see this incompetent psycho for who she really is!

I've been dealing with her since before we got married, can you believe that?

[SFX of footsteps approaching]

One crazy encounter after another...it's like I'm in a cartoon or something! Don't worry, I'll find us a way out of here once she---

RIVAL: Hey there. Did you miss me?

WIFE: Not especially. Wait...what the fuck are you wearing!? Is that a strap...[Rival shoves strap-on into Wife's mouth and starts thrusting]

[Wife improvs facefucking]

RIVAL: Why, yes it is! I could've waterboarded you, broken your fingers, electrocuted you...but no.

I think THIS is more appropriate. It's high time you realized your place in this world.

Wouldn't you agree, hubby? [laugh]

Your wife thinks she's this big, bad, invincible secret agent, but I know the truth.

She's nothing but a dirty, worthless little slut. Isn't that right?

WIFE: [choking] I'll kill you for this!

You'll wish I only broke your arm when I'm done with---

[improv cont'd]

RIVAL: Sadly, she's not the most obedient slut. Ever since we met, I've been trying to teach her how to behave.

But as you can see, some dogs require a...firmer hand than others.

She's right about one thing, though. I have no intention to kill either of you; there's not enough to gain from it.

I just want to humiliate her...to make it PERFECTLY clear that her delusions of control are just that, delusions.

WIFE: [choking] You're more insane than I thought...

Baby, don't listen to a word she---

[improv cont'd]

RIVAL: Silence! Right now, the only thing YOU need to worry about is taking my cock. It's all you're good for, anyway.

Where was I...oh, yeah! You're probably wondering why I brought you along with her.

The way I see it, you can't have a proper show without an audience. And what better audience than the man she pretends to love?

Yeah, you heard me. "Pretends". Think about it: she's deceived you for soooo long. I can't even BEGIN to imagine what half-assed excuses she's made over the years.

What a pathetic excuse for a wife...you deserve better than this piece of trash.

[short pause] Alright slut, you've earned a break. I'd love to fuck your face some more, but my hips are getting tired.

WIFE: [choking] Fuck...that thing was huge...

RIVAL: And you loved every inch of it, didn't you? Still drooling like a greedy whore...

WIFE: Fuck off! I'll get free eventually...and then you'll pay!

RIVAL: In your dreams, bitch. Say, I've got a question for you.

WIFE: [sigh] What do you want NOW?

RIVAL: Would you consider yourself to be...observant?

WIFE: You KNOW I'm observant. What the hell's your point?

RIVAL: I was just making sure...because you haven't said anything about the hole in your chair yet.

WIFE: The what!? [short pause] You're right, there IS a hole in it...I didn't notice before.

RIVAL: It's good that you know now, because I made that hole for a reason...

WIFE: What possible reason could you have for---

[SFX of clothes being torn]

What the fuck!? Those panties were an anniversary gift, you cunt!

RIVAL: Quit whining, you can buy another pair. Oooh, look at this...your pussy's dripping a little!

Could it be that...you LIKED getting facefucked by me?

WIFE: If you don't shut up right fucking now...

RIVAL: Enough with the empty threats; you're not in control here. I AM.

And what I'll do next is take one of these dildos I've got and...

WIFE: [squeal] My pussy is NOT a storage closet, you sick freak!

RIVAL: So ungrateful...here comes another!

WIFE: [squeal] And neither is my ass! Take these things out, right now!

RIVAL: All in due time, slut...all in due time. But first, I'm going to use them on you.

WIFE: Wait, don't---

[Wife improvs double penetration]

You can't...[moan]...do this to me!

RIVAL: [laugh] I can, and I am! When will you get it through your head that I'M the one in charge?

[improv cont'd]

WIFE: Please...[moan]...I haven't gotten off in weeks...

RIVAL: Wow, I NEVER would've guessed! It's not like your pussy's sopping wet or anything...

Poor, desperate little slut...but what about your husband? While you're off saving the world from...whatever, have you once thought about HIS needs?

WIFE: Kiss my ass! You don't...[moan]...know what it's like to have someone who loves you!

RIVAL: And he DOES? I find that hard to believe...

At least he gets to join me in watching you squirm!

[improv cont'd]

WIFE: God...[moan]...damn you...

RIVAL: I'm glad you think so highly of me. Perhaps I should go faster, then?

WIFE: No! Don't you dare!

[louder moan] Fuck!

RIVAL: Sluts don't get to make demands. However, they DO get to beg. Are you gonna beg for me, slut?

WIFE: No...[moan]...n-never...

RIVAL: We'll see about that.

[improv cont'd]

WIFE: Okay! Fuck! Okay! I...I give up!

RIVAL: Sorry? You'll have to speak a bit louder.

WIFE: I'm so fucking close! PLEASE show mercy! PLEASE make me cum!

RIVAL: I might...but first, tell me what you are.

WIFE: Damn it! I'm...a slut! A filthy fucking whore who's only good for taking cock!

RIVAL: Is that so?

WIFE: YES! Getting dominated feels so fucking good!

All I can think about is getting finished by you...the better agent...

RIVAL: Wait, wait, wait, repeat that last part?

WIFE: You're...[moan]...a better agent than me! I'm just a piece of trash, like you said!

RIVAL: [laugh] How wonderful! You've finally accepted the truth, and your husband is here to witness it!

WIFE: Congrats, you crazy bitch! You managed to break me...that's never happened before. Now will you let me cum? Please? I'm fucking begging you!

RIVAL: Hmmm...I think not.

WIFE: What!?

RIVAL: I'm still in control, remember? That means I can change the rules whenever I want!

WIFE: Fucking hell...I should've known! A few more seconds and I would've cum!

RIVAL: Too bad, so sad. But look on the bright side: thanks to ME, you were honest with your husband for once!

WIFE: Oh, give it a fucking rest! Baby, my job is the only thing I've ever lied to you about. I swear!

RIVAL: So she says...

WIFE: ANYWAY, what are you gonna do to me now? What other bullshit have you got planned?

RIVAL: To be honest, I have no fucking clue! I was hoping to wrap this up before lunchtime, and we're way ahead of schedule!

I think I'm the mood for...pizza, or maybe steak instead! I dunno, I'll figure it out on the way...see you later!

WIFE: Hey, wait! You can't just leave us here!

RIVAL: You'll be fine! Just do some...super-spy escape artist shit or something!

WIFE: [sigh] I hate you...

RIVAL: [laugh] Love you too; until next time, slut!

[SFX of footsteps leaving]

WIFE: God, I hope there's not a "next time"! [short pause] Hey honey...when I get us out of this, we should go shopping.

Buy some rope, some chairs...some dildoes...can never have too many of those, right?

[short pause] Hey, don't give me that look! You know you loved watching me be at someone else's mercy...

Soon enough, I'll be at YOURS...but first, I gotta get loose from this stupid chair!


End file.
